


Tiger in the Sheets

by guava, lucybeetle



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Dan brings pain as well as pleasure, Dan makes it so, Healing Sex, M/M, Sickfic, Taiga's life is suffering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 23:33:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10057004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guava/pseuds/guava, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucybeetle/pseuds/lucybeetle
Summary: There are two reasons behind Taiga's sickness - his stomach ache, and the hot porridge Dan poured into Taiga's lap.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Guava and Lucy's first co-written effort, devised to help Lucy get over a period of writer's block and because Guava not-so-secretly prefers Top!Taiga.

Anything Dan Kuroto did to “nurse” Taiga back to health made Taiga want to puke on him.

As much as Taiga hated being ill, he also hated being fussed over. He lay in bed, sighing about his stomach ache and his life. Taiga had thrown Dan’s ice pillow back at him; refused a sponge bath; and genuinely puked when Dan tried to give him some kind of disgusting herbal medicine. Dan could probably have found an effective over the counter remedy, but Taiga’s hospital had nothing in stock and Dan refused to make himself useful by going out to a drugstore.

“I’m not going anywhere until you’re healthy again,” he said, pressing a kiss to Taiga’s cheek as he brought yet another cold compress. It was all Taiga could do not to heave.

“It’s only a fucking stomach ache,” said Taiga.

“You weren’t well enough to work today. And you won’t get a day off from being a Kamen Rider.” Dan sponged at Taiga’s forehead, wiping away strands of sweaty hair there – “I’ll take care of you. I promise.”

He insisted on Taiga drinking another glass of water “to keep up his fluid intake” and then disappeared for a while, returning with a bowl of rice porridge. Taiga wasn’t particularly excited at the prospect. The hospital’s kitchen was disused, and he never went in it. It was probably infested.

“Open wide,” said Dan, and stepped forward just as Taiga drew his knees up – causing Dan to trip and lunge forward straight into Taiga.

Hell couldn’t have been hotter than the porridge that Dan poured in Taiga’s lap. Taiga roared with pain. Dan, for his part, was used to hearing Taiga let rip with strings of invectives; and his expression barely changed as Taiga made his displeasure very vocally clear.

“Are you _trying_ to scald my dick off?” Taiga bellowed.

“It was an accident. Here, here.” Dan reached for a roll of kitchen paper and tore off several sheets, wiping at the stain across Taiga’s lap.

“My clothes will stick to the burn,” Taiga growled, his scalded crotch aching in rhythm with his stomach. He knew he should have kicked Dan out as soon as Dan showed up at the door; but he’d felt too ill to argue.

“Don’t worry. I wouldn’t let anything happen to you.” Dan wiped off most of the mess and then returned with fresh paper, lingering a little longer and closer over Taiga’s groin than was strictly necessary.

“That hurts,” said Taiga through gritted teeth. He knew that Dan knew it hurt. Dan was doing this deliberately just to prolong Taiga’s suffering – but his fingers were gentle and did feel good. Taiga’s back arched and he sucked in his breath as Dan hit a sensitive spot. He realised too late as their eyes met that Dan had noticed this reaction.

“I could blow on it instead if you like?” said Dan, a smirk already playing around the corner of his lips, though he didn’t make any further moves.

Taiga sighed. He figured the pain couldn’t be any worse than he was already in, “Go on, then. Do your worst.”

Dan helped Taiga to peel off his porridge-soaked clothing; then to move into a more comfortable position against the pillows. He eased Taiga’s knees apart so that Dan could begin gently stimulating Taiga; with his fingers at first, then, when Taiga grimaced at the touch against his scalded skin, let go and instead enclosed his mouth over Taiga’s dick. The cool saliva was soothing and it helped quite a lot with the soreness. Taiga was _this_ close to forgiving Dan, when Dan had the gall to initiate sex.

“Are you sure?” said Dan, already reaching for his lube (when had he taken it out? Taiga hadn’t noticed), “I haven’t burned your dick off yet?”

It was difficult for Taiga to answer this when Dan was already grinding up against him, using the preparation time to its full advantage. The sight of Dan’s dick stiffening, buttocks quivering as he fingered himself were making Taiga hard and he reached out to stroke Dan’s bottom. Dan groaned and twitched, clenching harder around his own fingers. He must have seen from Taiga’s expression that Taiga wanted some of that; because he wasted no time in lowering himself down onto Taiga.

Dan had used enough lube that there wasn’t too much friction, so Taiga didn’t experience any discomfort from it. The position gave him a great view of Dan’s ass and meant that Taiga didn’t have to do any of the work physically. There were _definitely_ worse ways to spend a sick day. He was quite content to lay back and watch Dan slam down onto his cock again and again. Steadying himself with one hand left the other hand free to jerk himself off, so there really wasn’t anything more for Taiga to do other than enjoy himself. It was so easy and casual for him that he almost didn’t notice his orgasm approaching him until he was already caught up in it; barely aware of Dan finishing only moments after and instantly dislodging himself to lie down beside Taiga, giving Taiga breathing space to recover his senses.

A miracle had happened – the mysterious pain in Taiga’s stomach had subsided along with his orgasm. He kissed Dan; his precious angel incubus.

“Feeling better?” Dan murmured, reaching up to brush Taiga’s hair away from his face.

“It seems to have taken care of my stomach ache,” said Taiga. He faintly recalled that there had been studies into the effect of orgasm as an analgesic, and made a mental note to look that up later.

“Good.”

Dan kissed him and gently rubbed at Taiga’s bottom. He rolled over, apparently planning to sleep, but Taiga quickly moved on top of him to pin Dan to the futon, “Not so fast.” Now that Taiga knew the porridge hadn’t done any permanent damage, he was determined to get his own back. With his stomach ache gone he was already feeling well enough for another round. If nothing else, it would be good insurance against a return of his stomach pain. He picked up Dan’s lubricant, still unsure where it had come from in the first place; and coated his fingers.

“Time for you to feel the pain I felt,” Taiga said, starting his punishment as he shoved two fingers into Dan’s loose, wet hole.

“After all I’ve done for you?” Dan wiggled his butt to get Taiga’s fingers deeper inside him.

“I’m not even gonna answer that.”

Taiga crammed his fingers in as far as they’d go; aware that Dan wouldn’t need a lot of preparation. He quickly checked that Dan was comfortable and then pushed himself in. Taiga took a moment to build up a steady rhythm and then suddenly slowed to the gentlest crawl he could manage.

“I’m sure you can go a little faster than that.” Dan’s tone was calm, but as he rocked his hips sharply Taiga could feel the desperation seeping through.

“No,” said Taiga, making his point by thrusting forward and withdrawing at an achingly slow pace.

“Please?” The hitch in Dan’s voice was slight but enough for Taiga to catch. Taiga contented himself by giving Dan’s thigh a little pinch by way of reprimand.

“I said _no_. You’re being punished.” Taiga quieted him by reaching forward to stroke Dan. He cradled Dan’s balls and could already feel the moisture dripping through from above, “You’re eager.”

“Only for you. Who do you think I am? A CEO has to have some dignity,” said Dan.

That made Taiga pause in his stride. For all the walls he put up between them, he really would have appreciated it if Dan were only his; if Dan were speaking from the heart rather than from his dick. Taiga needed to distract himself so he abruptly changed tack with his “punishment”, now pounding roughly into Dan, so fast that they could barely catch their breath. So clouded were Taiga’s senses that he was only dimly aware of Dan shuddering and gasping beneath him. Taiga finished up and pulled out before collapsing down onto the futon beside his lover, pleased to note Dan’s absolutely wrecked condition. That would suffice as partial atonement until Taiga could come up with something else in full retribution for the porridge incident.

Contented, Taiga pulled Dan close to him and stroked his sweaty skin. Dan just had to ruin the moment by saying “Don’t go into your kitchen for a while. Your rice cooker has exploded.”


End file.
